THE LATE PROPOSE
by mozaorev
Summary: [COMPLETE/ BAEKYEOL] Kala senja menyeruput memori, aku mengecup bibir pucat itu, dan menepati janjiku. "Maukah kau menikah denganku, Baekhyun?" Tak ada jawaban, tak pernah ada jawaban lagi darinya.


**THE LATE PROPOSE**

**Summary**: [COMPLETE/ BAEKYEOL] Kala senja menyeruput memori, aku mengecup bibir pucat itu, dan menepati janjiku. "Maukah kau menikah denganku, Baekhyun?" _Tak ada jawaban, tak pernah ada jawaban lagi darinya._

Plot and fic belong to **Mozaorev**. EXO is yours (?)

**Warning**: AU, TYPOS, randomness, and stuff you might not like.

* * *

**THE LATE PROPOSE**

.

.

.

.

Udara berdesing menahan suara detap pelan langkahku dari pendengeran ketika kudengar suara tembakan ketiga. Aku mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku _jeans_ sambil terus berlari, menulikan dan membutakan diri pada keadaan di sekeliling. Semua kacau, darah di mana-mana, dan sejenak aku bahkan tak mengerti apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi. Sepersekian detik lamanya dan pandanganku terasa kabur seraya membawa sepasang kaki berlari tak tentu arah; menghindari tembakan.

_Ayolah, Chanyeol; Baekhyun ada di sana dan ia membutuhkanmu!_

[Kau harus membawanya pulang sebelum sesuatu terjadi]

Aku harus bergerak sekarang.

.

.

.

_Di mana Chanyeol? Di mana Chanyeol? _

Kugumamkan tanpa suara; mencari cara untuk tidak berteriak saat itu juga. Kudekap lutut yang gemetaran. Namun jauh dalam jalur syaraf, ketakutan telah memenuhi kantong impuls. Mendengar suara tembakan-tembakan yang bercampur bersama teriakan di mana-mana. Keadaan kacau, misi kami hancur, dan sekarang tak ada yang bisa dilakukan lagi.

_Ini semua salahku._

_Andai aku tak melawan perintah Chanyeol._

Suara tembakan lain menggema di dekatku. Guncangan dari tubuh ringkih dan lusuh ini tak tertahankan lagi. _Ya Tuhan, sebesar inikah bencana yang kubuat?_

Beberapa detik berlalu sebelum alunan nada jeritan yang membuat tenggorokanku bagai merosot. Beban berat kesakitan mendominasi; kesimpulan langsung menjebol otak. Chanyeol.

[Ia tidak pernah berteriak dalam misi lainnya]

_Sudah cukup, aku akan bergerak sekarang, aku akan bergerak_. Aku tak akan membiarkan semua kerusakan ini jauh lebih buruk. Aku yang membuatnya, aku yang harus menyelesaikannya.

.

.

.

Menjerit tak terasa berat lagi untuk tenggorokanku, peluru dari _pistol laras ganda_ entah milik siapa menembus jaringan indra peraba di bagian lengan kanan. Menembus lebih dalam lagi setelahnya; aku meringis kesakitan. Namun pikiranku terlalu kacau oleh Baekhyun.

_Ah, di mana… di mana…. Baekhyun….._

Memasang kendali dan mencoba berlari lagi menggunakan sisa-sisa kesadaran serambi memegang lenganku kuat-kuat. Rasa sakit mendominasi lengan kanan…..dan tungkai kanan.

_Ah shit._

Tembakan _revolver_ pria di ujung koridor parker tak meleset.

Tapi tidak. Jika yang kalian pikirkan aku akan langsung tersungkur, _that's not it. _Aku harus mendapatkan Baekhyun terlebih dahulu. Aku harus mengeluarkannya terlebih dahulu, dan memastikan bahwa Ia aman. _Tuhan_, kataku dalam hati, _tolong aku_.

"Bajingan!" Aku mendengar sebuah suara derap kaki mengikutiku. "Kau pikir kau hendak ke mana?"

Semua musuh _kami _kembali memberikan serangan peluru yang membabi buta. _Kami_ memang memegang senjata, tapi jumlah koloni kami tidak lebih banyak lagi dibanding _mereka_. Komando pertahanan kuisyaratkan dalam lariku yang tersorok-sorok. Tapi _mereka_ tahu. Dan sepintas kulihat darah segar mengalir dari lengan, _but who care_. Yang tertanam di sel-sel _cerebrum_ dan _cerebellum_-ku sekarang hanyalah Baekhyun. _Baekhyun_, sang prioritas.

Membawa Baekhyun keluar dari sini hidup-hidup dapat mendefinisikan hidupku dalam menit-menit menegangkan seperti ini.

Kalau saja bukan dalam keadaan yang sama, aku akan berlari dengan bunga _Flor de San Sebastian _ sebagai hadiah dari misi terakhirku di Kosta Rika. Tapi yang kini dapat kulakukan adalah menyeret kaki secepat keteguhanku untukmenuju balik tembok beton di mana Baekhyun bersembunyi tadi.

Dua puluh detik dan tak ada Baekhyun di sana. Namanya berulang-ulang terdengar di tengah kebisingan peluru; dengan suara beratku yang menyedihkan. Nihil, tak ada jawaban dan _tak ada yang tersisa dari Baekhyun?_

"SIAL!" Frustasi mengambil alih alam bawah sadar.

Aku meraba jaket hitam dengan noda darah yang semakin merembes untuk menghiasi; mencari sesuatu yang dapat memastikan bahwa darah masih mengalir… masih terasa degup jantung.

[Kalau begitu aku masih hidup] _dan Baekhyun membutuhkanku untuk tetap begitu; di manapun dia berada sekarang_.

Jadi aku mendepak ringisan kesakitan di bibir pucatku, berputar arah dan menghindari orang di balik beberapa ratus meter tubuhku yang terus mendesingkan pelurunya.

.

.

.

Aku berlari ke arah barat, dengan sisa harapan menduga-duga di mana Chanyeol berada.

_Dan secara miris_, dia tak ada di sana. Retinaku sungguh masih berfungsi; beberapa teman kami ada di sana ditawan. Tapi tak lebih banyak dari yang sudah jatuh tersungkur di jalanan. Sejauh pandangan hanya bisa melihat darah, tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa. Satu peluru hampir mengenai pinggulku yang pada akhirnya mendarat di tembok.

Alveolus terisi dengan udara sebelum berlari lagi. Tak ada senjata, pistol _semi-automatic _yang berhasil kucuri dari _mereka_ ada di BMW 318i putih _kami _yang kemungkinan besar sudah diledakkan.

[Jangan begitu takut dengan peluru. _Mereka _masih ingin tokoh utama hidup jika tertangkap lagi, nantinya]

Selalu ada jawaban dibalik setiap kali mencoba.

Di singgasana sang _sutradara_ utama penyerangan dari _mereka_, dua orang penjaga mengepung sisi kanan dan kiriku ketika aku mampir.

_Bagus, dan sekarang kau menyerahkan diri lagi?_

[For God's sake, Baekhyun]

Aku tak peduli lagi jika mungkin langkah yang kuambil salah, aku tak peduli jika mereka menangkapku _lagi_. Aku tak peduli jika aku benar-benar nekat membawa diriku kepada kematianku sendiri. _Aku butuh Chanyeolku keluar dari sini dengan udara!_

[Dan dia akan membuatnya menjadi kenyataan?]

_Mereka _memandangku ketika aku datang. Sang _sutradara _yang bertato monster pada lengannya menggelar ulasan kemenangan dalam senyumnya_. Seakan-akan aku datang ke sini untuk kembali kepadanya. Cih, itu tak akan terjadi!_

"Aku tahu kau akan kembali, _Baby_," Ucapnya mendekat. Jika aku bisa membawa Chanyeol keluar dari sini dengan tatapan kejijikanku, _pria_ku pasti telah kusuruh untuk berleha-leha di _club_ terdekat.

"Kuserahkan tubuhku untuk kebebasan Chanyeol."

_Wow, Baekhyun_. Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri. _Kau menyerahkan dirimu untuk kebebasan Chanyeol tanpa rencana?_

[Pikir ini adalah semacam permainan jaman taman kanak-kanak?]

"Oh, dia. Entahlah, kemungkinan sudah mati tertembak salah satu teman kita, _Baby_." Tangan busuknya mencoba meraih tanganku; tepisan tangan marahku menyambutnya. "Tapi kau masih bisa menyerahkan tubuhmu, _anyways._"

"APA KAU TAK MENDENGARKU?" Aku berteriak, putus asa. Mataku mulai memanas dengan emosi berkumpul menjadi satu .

"Ayolah _baby_, kembali saja padaku." Dia membisikkan kata-kata menjijikan itu ke telingaku. Aku menamparnya.

"Tolong, aku tak ingin main kasar. Kumohon." Kali ini dua bulir air mata jatuh dari masing-masing tempatnya dan sialnya, kali ini juga tangan bertato itu dapat meraih lenganku.

"Wah, wah, wah. Baiklah, kau ingin main kasar, maka aku akan main kasar juga." Suaranya mengeras, ia menarik lenganku ke arah komplotannya.

.

.

"Lepaskan tangan busukmu darinya!"

Sayup-sayup di balik suara bising _revolver, _dan suara pikiranku sendiri, kata-kata itu bagai puisi selamat tinggal. Chanyeol datang. Namun semuanya sudah terlanjur menjadi gelap sekarang.

.

.

.

"CHANYEOL! CHANYEOL!"

Seketika harapan itu muncul lagi ketika dengan tajamnya, dua indra pendengar berhasil menangkap getaran suara berfrekuensi yang cukup untuk kuraih; teriakan Baekhyun.

_Sial, pasti mereka berhasil menyeretnya._

Aku berlari atau menyeret kaki sialnya; dan di sanalah Baekhyun berada. Tubuh mungilnya yang sudah terlampau kurus karena hal yang harus dialaminya akhir-akhir ini diseret oleh dua orang dari _mereka_. Air matanya mengalir, seolah menjadi sinyal atas kemirisan detik-detik ini.

[Aku mengerti]

"Lepaskan tangan busukmu darinya!"

Beberapa orang milik _mereka_ menahanku dengan acungan senjata.

Dan Baekhyun pingsan setelahnya.

"_I said, get your fucking hands off of him!_" Aku berteriak. Merasakan sudut otak panas karena emosi yang memuncak.

_Bagaimana bisa _mereka_ mendapatkan Baekhyun?_

Pria bajingan itu hanya tersenyum, penuh kemenangan. Sebelum akhirnya anak buah koloni melepaskan lengan Baekhyun dengan kasar. _Priaku… priaku…_ jatuh di jalan….

Aku langsung menyerangnya dengan membabi buta.

"_FUCK!_" Dia berteriak kesakitan ketika tinju dari lenganku yang tak terluka mendarat tepat di mata kanannya. Kulayangkan tendangan menuju perut dan meninju lagi pipi kiri di mana bekas lukanya yang terkenal berada. Aku hilang kendali, aku merasa diriku tak waras karena emosi; tinju menuju sebelah pipi yang lain, lalu hidungnya dan lehernya dan hidunya lagi.

Namun entah apa yang semua membuat semua orang terpana. Akankah semua tinju tanpa balasan atau peluru menyerang lengan kiriku; tak ada lengan yang tersisa untuk meninju lagi?

[Syaraf otak dan sum-sum tulang belakang mungkin ingin istirahat untuk sejenak]

Setelah beberapa saat, beberapa pria kaki tangan _mereka _yang lain menyerangku juga; lagi. Seperti satu paket dalam satu kemasan, tubuh _bersama _dengan hati sama remuknya oleh setiap serangan yang mereka lakukan. Aku tersungkur di _sana_.

[Mati…. Mati. Hilangkan semua beban ini]

_Baekhyun.. Baekhyun_ku_ yang malang._

Sisa kalori yang ada, mungkin tidak cukup membuatku berangsur-angsur bangun. Namun bom ledakan berbayangkan Baekhyun yang kesakitan terperosok di benakku lah yang menjaga keteguhan. Sejenak kupikir aku dapat mendengar jerit kesakitan Baekhyun. Dan kepedulian atas tendangan di punggung, lengan yang meraung-raung kesakitan serta sumpahan menyedihkan; hilang.

Lengan dengan peluru di bagian kanan memberikan usaha untuk memblok beberapa serangan dan menyikut dagu seseorang.

_Aku melihatnya, aku melihatnya!_ Baekhyun, terbaring pingsan tak terlalu jauh dariku.

Sang bajingan berhati kobra mengerti tatapanku terhadap tubuh itu. Dua detik kemudian perintah untuk terus menghabisi _kami _menggelegar bagai petir di tengah tsunami. Sementara dia sendiri berlari ke arah Baekhyun, seseorang berhasil menggunakan kebisuanku terhadap waktu untuk meninju tepat di bagian hidung. Warna merah segar mengalir mengikuti.

Pada akhirnya, ketika sang bajingan sudah berhasil menarik tubuh mungil dalm gendongannya, kutemukan sumber kekuatan di beranda kesadaran kembali. Kepalan tinju memang alat terampuh tanpa peluru; wajah salah satu pria di depanku membiru yang diikuti hantaman perutnya dengan lututku. Berhasil, ia terkapar. Belum semua tumbang, memang, tetapi _mereka _adalah _idiot _sehingga aku bisa melepaskan diri _tepat saat_ bajingan itu hendak memasukkan Baekhyun ke _SUV_nya.

"_BASTARD!_" Teriakkan parau berhasil menjadi pancingan untuk sebuah tolehan dan cepat-cepat ia menutup pintu bagian belakang. Daguku bergetar setara dengan kecepatannya berlari menuju kursi pengemudi.

_Tidak.. tidak lagi. Tidak. Bajingan itu membawa Baekhyun pergi._

Mesin mobil terdengar terseok-seok seperti jalanku saat ini tetapi ia malah tersenyum licik sebelum menjalankan mobilnya, Tahu-tahu beberapa dari _mereka _meninju bagian belakang kepalaku saat _SUV_ sang bajingan melaju.

"_NO!_" Paru-paruku terasa penuh oleh setan.

_And fuck all of these damn bullets._

Kuberikan keleluasaan untuk mempercepat _loading_, berusaha mencari sesuatu yang bisa kugunakan untuk menyusul.

_Sial! Tak ada apapun!_

Aku berlari lagi, mencari sesuatu… _apapun itu… sepeda… sepatu roda. Aku hanya butuh sesuatu!_ Dan syukurlah jawaban yang terdampar akhirnya kutemukan. Kunci masih menyangkut di mobil _Red Mini Sedan_.

[Dengan mengabaikan fakta akan konyolnya entah siapapun yang membawanya]

Jadi cepat-cepat aku menyalakan mesin mobil. Aku yakin kehilangan jejak _SUV_ terlalu jauh memang akan menjadi masalah... _tapi belum terlalu jauh juga jika aku memintas jalan kan?_

.

.

.

_Oh sial_, rasanya gelap.

Aku mual, semua makanan _dua _hari yang lalu merayap naik. Tapi aku tak bisa muntah. Ini terlalu gelap.

[Mama berkata kegelapan terkadang membuat kita malas bergerak]

Tubuhku terasa ringan… Mungkin Chanyeol yang membopongnya ke dalam mobil. Ah, aku terlalu lelah untuk membuka mata. Jadi aku hanya diam bagai siput mengkerut di jok belakang ketika mobil mulai bergerak. _Syukurlah, sekarang aku sudah selamat bersama Chanyeol._

"Chanyeol….." Parau, sangat parau hingga aku tak yakin apakah aku benar-benar mengeluarkan suara.

Kata-kata _'Ya, kita baik-baik saja'_ milik Chanyeol secepat dia bisa mengatakan tak pernah sampai di telingaku.

[Suara yang berat dan tergesa-gesa setiap kali kami berhasil menyelesaikan misi]

Suara tawa menjijikan. Puas dan licik, siapa…

.

.

.

Pengemudian dengan kecepatan tidak wajar selalu menjadi bagian dari _kami_, namun kali ini, dan hanya untuk kali ini saja aku akan membuang jauh-jauh identitasku. Keputusan telah dibuat bahwa _aku tidak butuh kebanggaan akan hidup seperti ini lagi__._

[Pemuasan atas ketergesaan]

.

.

.

"_No Chanyeol, No Guard. We're here. Just both of us._"

"KAU?!"

Dan tebak bayangan siapa yang berhasil kutangkap dari kaca spion. Ya, sang kreator dari semua mimpi burukku.

Kepala berpendar menyakitkan dan aku tak tahu lagi apa yang akan; yang seharusnya kulakukan. _Tidak, aku tak boleh menangis._

[Bajingan itu akan merasa menang jika kau lakukan itu, Baekhyun]

[Baekhyun penuh dengan luka mental]

_Baiklah, tenang_.

Kuhancurkan harga diriku ketika bajingan itu tertawa puas. Mulut yang tertutup rapat-rapat dengan air mata mengalir seenaknya; juga ketika ia mulai berkata kepadaku dengan nada menjijikan. Dan itu cukup berhasil membuat konsentrasi mengendarai mobilnya sedikit buyar. Dia mulai memakiku.

Aku bahkan tetap diam ketika bajingan itu menghentikan mobil dan menyeretku keluar.

.

.

.

Aku sama sekali tak memiliki pemikiran atas jalur yang dilewati oleh _SUV_ buluk tadi. Kepercayaan akan fakta bahwa bajingan itu tidak akan memotong jalan adalah segalanya bagiku kini. Karena tentu saja, ia dalam keadaan kalut. Aku bahkan tak yakin ia memiliki pengetahuan akan adanya jalan pemotong di sisi utara gedung.

[Inilah sisi positif menjadi _tamu_ dari tuan rumah yang bodoh]

Kuberikan kelajuan terbaik yang dapat tercetak ketika mobil menunjukkan tanda-tanda keperkasaannya. Sedan melesat di tengah-tengah jalan terpencil dan sempit yang sama sekali sepi.

Keberhasilan memotong jalan membuatku memelankan mobil agar aku dapat mencari _SUV_ itu. Tidak begitu pelan dalam degup-degup kegentungan memang. Jauh dari kata normal bagi pengendara di Las Vegas atau Hawaii atau malah Ekuador yang menikmati semilirnya perbedaan tekanan udara.

_Di sana ternyata._

.

.

.

Sebuah jembatan kecil yang melengkungkan badannya menjadi saksi akan lemahnya tubuh ini.

Tangan penyeret memperlakukan kerjanya dengan sangat kasar. Sangat kasar hingga tujuh puluh detik kemudian semua anggota tubuhku menyerukan ketidak adilan atasnya. Namun satu anggota tubuh yang satu-satunya dapat mentranskripsikan bahasa anggota yang lain justru masih tetap diam. Tak ada kata yang keluar, tak ada emosi yang kutunjukkan di wajah. _Tears long gone_.

Semoga penopengan akan segala rasa takut dan kalut berbuah kebenaran. _Sangat hebat, Baekhyun, _lihatlah, sudah tak dapat disangkal lagi dari apa yang terlihat di raut wajahnya bahwa bajingan menjijikan ini bahkan dapat dikatakan sebagai orang yang siap menggantungkan semua tengkorak keluarganya sebagai hiasan.

"Kau... apa yang sedang kau mainkan? Ayo bicaralah! Bicara!" Tamparan menghasilkan merahnya keperihan di sebelah pipi.

Dan sebelah pipi lagi.

Dan lagi.

Beberapa menit yang lama telah mendukungku. _Baiklah, sudah saatnya bicara._

"Apa pedulimu?"

[Keputusasaan bukan sesuatu yang dapat dihargai]

"Kau tahu, Baekhyun... aku orang yang paling tidak suka bahwa tidak semua orang membalas apa yang kusampaikan."

Harapanku telah jatuh bersama dorongan terhadap tubuhku.

Tetapi kudengungkan frekuensi tertawa agar semua camar mengakui. "Oh, begitukah? Baiklah, coba bicara sekali lagi. Karena, aku tidak melihat bahwa semua perkataanmu perlu balasan. Kau benar-benar seperti anak kecil."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Maaf, _Sir_. Tak ada siaran ulang untuk pria bajingan sepertimu."

[Wow, ini dia Baekhyun yang selama ini kucari]

[Baekhyun yang berani. Ke mana saja kau selama ini?]

"Kau..."

Bajingan itu hendak memberiku _penalti_. Tapi terlambat, toh seorang pria telah berhasil memberinya penalti kepada punggungnya bahkan sebelum ia mengangkat tangannya lebih tinggi lagi.

_Chanyeol._

.

.

.

Aku menahan tinju yang hendak dilayangkan sang bajingan kepada Baekhyun dengan meberikan kecupan manis dari kepalan tangan dengan bantuan otot lengan kanan yang meronta ke punggungnya. Semua udara dihirupnya kuat-kuat saat itu juga seraya membalikan badan.

Terlambat, _man_. Pukulan kedua sudah mendarat tepat di pipi sebelah kanannya.

"_What the_..." Bajingan itu mengerang lagi. "_HELL_."

"Kau…" Aku melayangkan tinju ketiga di bagian perutnya. Lalu menendang lengannya. "Sudah cukup kau sakiti Baekhyun."

Iblis bagai menduduki seluruh sistem tubuh yang tersungkur tak berdaya di dekat kakiku.

Kuputar perhatianku menuju Baekhyun.

_Baekhyun_-ku.

Aku bergidik memikirkannya. Namun memeluknya erat-erat menyekresikan hormon kebahagiaan ke seluruh penjuru pembuluh darah. Memberikan ketenangan sesaat akan kejanggalan yang merutuk untuk dibebaskan.

"Kau aman sekarang. Ayo pulang, Baekhyun. Ayo pulang." Aku berbisik di telinganya. Air mata dari empat bola mata bercampur di wajah kami yang sangat dekat. Sangat dekat hingga untuk melihat betapa indahnya kebahagiaan yang terkaca dari dunia di wajahnya; aku bisa.

Satu tubuh yang terluka menuntun tubuh lemah lain menuju sedan.

Baekhyun lemah sekali. Aku harus membawanya pulang sebelum sesuatu terjadi lagi kepadanya.

[Jangan tinggalkan kejanggalan sendirian dalam pelukan euforia]

_Bertahanlah._

.

.

.

Aku percaya kepada Chanyeol, sungguh.

Ingin kusuarakan kata-kata yang takkan pernah menghilang dari kotak-kotak pernyataan. Namun sesuatu membisikkan kepiluan alam kepadaku bahwa aku _tak akan_ baik-baik saja senja ini.

[Oh astaga. Seharusnya tak kupedulikan perasaan ini!]

Chanyeol menuntunku, tangannya yang besar dan kasar dengan lembut mengkoordinir bahu dan lenganku untuk tetap _baik-baik saja_. Dia mendekapku erat, seakan tak akan lagi melepaskanku. Aku tahu itu. Aku tahu.

[ _Jangan katakan perpisahan, kumohon…._]

"Pembalasan dendam itu lebih indah." Seseorang berkata di belakang kami.

Aku memberikan pandangan dengan menolehkan kepala. Lalu terdengar suara peluru menghantam kulit sesudahnya.

.

.

.

"Pembalasan dendam itu lebih indah."

Baekhyun menoleh terlebih dulu, dan sebelum aku mengerti apa yang terjadi, terdengar suara tembakan. Dua kali. Aku menoleh. Iblis itu… menembak kami.

Tapi alih-alih merasakan sakit karena peluru yang menembus kulitku lagi, aku mendengar napas tertahan Baekhyun.

Dan waktu melambat saat Baekhyun menyungkur di tanah.

.

.

.

Aku sudah pernah merasakan sakitnya kulit yang tertembus peluru berkali-kali. _Hell, _aku bahkan sudah pernah menembuskan peluru itu ke tubuhku sendiri. Tapi berkali-kali lipat rasa sakit mengurungku dalam penjara waktu. Lemah adalah aku yang seperti ini. Dan belum pernah kuberikan tubuhku izin untuk merasakan sakit yang begini.

"BAEKHYUN!" Aku terpaksa mengikuti keinginan angin untuk menutup mataku ketika Chanyeol berteriak. Sangat keras hingga semua terasa menyakitkan; dan hatiku sama sekali merespon terhadapnya.

[_Jangan…._]

Dan pada akhirnya merasakan nafasku yang tertahan di paru-paru kala satu peluru menohok dadaku. Sungguh menggila vonis terhadapnya.

"Nah, itu lebih baik." Aku mendengar suara iblis itu ketika aku aliran nafasku menjadi satu-satu. Air mata yang mendarat dari pelupuk mata menemani kepergian harapan terhadap pemberian gelar kehidupan.

.

.

.

Bajingan itu kabur dengan _SUV-_nya. Perasaan kuat yang berkehendak mengejarnya terekam menjadi abu yang mengering di dasar rutan emosi. Teredam sudah semua niat pembalasan kala kudengar rintihan tertahan dari Baekhyun.

[Dada Baekhyun yang terhunus alat iblis]

"Oh, Tuhan. Oh Tuhan…." Aku bagai kesurupan mesin iblis. "Aku akan membunuhnya. Aku akan membunuh bajingan itu!"

[_Jangan…. Tolonglah_]

Aku pernah menjadi paramedis sebelumnya, dan ini bukan luka yang wajar.

Mungkin hanya untuk kepuasan akan formalitas yang menyala-nyala, kuuperiksa luka Baekhyun yang ada di dadanya. _Sial_. Peluru dari senjata apapun yang digunakan sudah merusak sistem tubuhnya. Dada bidang yang masih bergerak naik turun tetap menjuruskan detakkan dengan ritme tertahan.

[Aku akan menyangkal keindahan apabila itu bukan dirimu]

"Bertahan, Baekhyun. Bertahanlah. Bertahan. Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit. Atau klinik terdekat, atau apalah. Bertahan, Baekhyun. Bertahan. _Please….please…_" Aku membisikkan kata-kata berantakkan yang membuyarkan semua kesadaran akan waktu.

[Aku takkan membuat kesadaran akan penghancuran hidup]

_Tolong jangan bangunkan aku._

Akan kupaksa lukaku untuk menutup dirinya sendiri, akan kuberikan nyawaku sebagi pergantian alam. Aku membawa tubuh yang menyedihkan ke dalam sedan dengan kecepatan cahaya yang memudar bagai siput. Tapi waktu tak menolak untuk memberi perlambatan yang jiwa inginkan untuk lenyap. Kususuri sepanjang jalan; mencari tempat pengobatan. Aku tak peduli, aku tak peduli lagi. Aku hanya butuh Baekhyun_ku_.

Aku mengutuk pemerintah daerah yang tak bisa memberikan kemajuan terhadap keterpencilannya.

Lukanya akan membuatnya kehabisan nafas.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol." Gumaman lemah terlempar keluar dari mulut lemah, dan aku memegangi luka di dada. Air mataku jatuh lagi, jatuh lebih banyak, lagi dan lagi.

_Nafasku… ke mana nafasku…_

"Baekhyun, bertahan. Aku ingin kau bertahan. Aku ingin kau bertahan, mengerti? Bertahanlah….." Kata-kata Chanyeol terdengar sangat menyeramkan bagiku. Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa bertahan?

Aku hendak memasukkan oksigen ke alveolus, tapi tak bisa. Aku tak bisa bernafas. Dan tubuhku mulai memberontak untuk bertahan. Aku tidak mampu melihat apa-apa lagi.

Inilah saatnya kuberikan ucapan perpisahan.

[Tapi ketidakberdayaan melahap semua keinginan]

.

.

.

_Tidak. Jangan._

Kulepas gas dan kemudi mobil di tengah jalanan yang padat akan kesepian; sunyi. Aku tetap menyangkal hukum alam. Aku tak ingin memberi _mereka_ kepuasaan. Tidak akan.

[Lima belas detik yang menegangkan dengan emosi balas dendam tak kubiarkan mengambil alih]

Namun emosi akan penyembunyian realita membebani.

"Baekhyun, _please_. Baek….hyun, bertahanlah. Jangan.. Jangan lakukan itu!" Kujeritkan air mata dan isakan ketika tubuhnya terkejang tak terkendali. "BAEKHYUN!"

Aku sudah pernah melihat orang-orang yang sekarat, memberikan harapan palsu akan kesembuhan ketika semua yang kutahu adalah kemustahilan. Mereka mengehembuskan nafas-nafas terakhirnya tepat di depan hidungku. Namun, ini adalah pengecualian dalam seumur hidup.

Aku tak mampu melihatnya, aku tak mampu melihat tubuh yang tiba-tiba melemah, diam, tidak bergerak lagi, aku tak mempu melihat mata itu yang tiba-tiba terpejam, aku tak mampu melihat bibir itu, yang berubah pucat kebiruan, aku tak mampu melihat dada itu, yang tak lagi naik turun seperti semua orang yang masih bernafas dengan normal, aku tak mampu lagi... menyadari tubuhnya yang diam sempurna, tanpa nafas lagi, tanpa jiwa. Dan aku tak mampu menyadarinya, Baekhyun telah tiada.

Dengan seuluran jiwa terakhir yang dilepas, menyebut namaku.

"Cha…n…yeol…..."

_"Cha…n…yeol…..."_

**"Cha…n…yeol…..."**

_**"Cha…n…yeol…..."**_

_Baekhyun_ku_ telah tiada._

[Semua kaliber dunia tidak mampu menghanguskan waktu]

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Aku menimang-nimang kotak cincin kecil berwarna merah, sang penyuci rasa. Dan Ben tertawa,_

_"_Dude_, jangan hanya menimang-nimangnya. cepat buka kotak itu dan berikan pada malaikat yang tepat." _

_Aku mendengus namun senyum tak menghilang. "Hampir."_

_"Tunggu, apa yang kau maksud dengan _hampir_?" Ben duduk di sofa di sebelahku, alisnya terangkat sebelah dan jemariku bergerak memasukkan kotak cincin ke kantong celanaku._

_"Besok senja, setelah operasi penyelamatan arsip kesekretariatan koloni. Aku janji."_

_Ben mendelik. "Maksudmu…. Misi 105? Kau akan melamar…. Baekhyun?"_

_Aku mengangguk, dan Ben mendelik lagi, menepuk pundakku. "Oh _man_, astaga... _Bless you_! aku tak tahu kau memiliki rasa kepada Baekhyun._Well,_ oke kalian memang rekan kerja yang manis. Tapi… _God this is a news_!"_

_"_Yeah_, burung gagak pun tak tahu, kan?" Aku tertawa. "Aku juga baru menyadarinya."_

_"Kau memang raksasa bodoh yang tak peka. Tapi kau melakukan hal yang benar, _giant! _Dan misi besok pagi sangat penting bagimu kalau begitu, _man_."_

_"Tentu saja."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tersengat senapan atas detik-detik di mana keperihan kenyataan berada. Pelan, sangat pelan hingga dapat kurasakan angin yang berhembus mengejek. Alih-alih merasa sedih, kuserahkan emosi pada tingkat penyesalan diri sendiri. Aku bisa saja membunuh diriku sendiri yang selalu bodoh.

Kurogoh kantung celana kargo mahal yang tujuh bulan lalu diberikan Baekhyunpadaku. Sejenak tak begitu mengerti harus senang atau sedih; diam atau terisak kala kotak cincin berwarna merah teraba oleh syarafku. Mencekat udara untuk mampir di rongga hidung barang sedetik.

Dalam hati aku mengutuk.

[Ini _semu_nya dunia nyata]

Baekhyun telah pergi bahkan sebelum aku sempat menyatakan gejolak emosi yang kupunya. Aku memberikan sekilas pandangan pada tubuh tanpa jiwa yang memupuk kenyataan. Hatiku pergi bersama nafas lirihnya yang kukagumi; tawa serta seringaian elok bagai senja yang kupinta hadirannya setiap sore.

[Aku membutuhkanmu bagai jiwa yang membutuhkan eksistensi tubuh manusia]

Biarkan air mata menjerumuskanku pada dunia yang hilang. Cincin bertahta berlian yang ada di sana menyaksikan betapa hebatnya penyatuan di antara dua manusia, tersematlah berlian yang indah di jari manis milik Baekhyun. Kala senja menyeruput memori, aku mengecup bibir pucat itu, dan menepati janjiku.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku, Baekhyun?"

_Tak ada jawaban, tak pernah ada jawaban lagi darinya._

**END**

* * *

Oke, aku tahu harusnya aku nyelesaiin Karya Tulis Ilmiah yang bakal dikumpulin hari Kamis. Tapi gak tau kenapa pengen nulis dan beginilah ceritanya.

AAAA aku pusing KTI KTI KTI *nyungsep guling-guling roll depan belakang loncat-loncat*

Review ya:***


End file.
